


I'm Free

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's finally free of finals, and he's ready to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Free

 

Regina, wildly enthusiastic over the completion of her dreaded biochemistry  
class, takes a moment to whip out a little something. (No, no, no, not  
*that*. Geez, get out of the gutter. :-) ) It's not very good but I don't  
care - I'm free!!!

m/m NC-17 No infringement intended etc. etc.

## I'm Free

by Regina Harley  
copyright May 1997  


Jim was kicked back on the couch, relaxing with a beer when suddenly the door to the loft flew open and Blair came bouncing into the room. He made an arcing shot to throw his keys in the basket, danced over to his room, flung open his door and slung his bag inside, slammed the door shut, spun around and danced over to the couch before diving onto his lover, and claiming his mouth in a passionate, voracious kiss. 

"Guess what!?!!" he said breathlessly after a few moments. 

"Let me see, you're done with classes and papers for the summer and now you can concentrate fully on your favorite Sentinel." 

"How'd you guess?" Blair returned with a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat's. 

"You've only been moaning about it for the last three weeks. Plus I think I was slightly tipped off by that little performance just now. Since when have you been able to do a hook shot like that?" 

"I don't know. Just lucky I guess. Speaking of lucky... guess what I want to do now?" Blair responded, wriggling around and entwining his legs with Jim's. 

"Hmmm, could it be that you want to go upstairs and get fucked silly, excuse me, *more* silly, by your long suffering lover?" 

"Gee, you must be psychic. Race ya!!", he cried, leaping from the couch and making a mad leap for the stairs. 

Jim, only slightly behind, managed to snag one of Blair's feet, and held on long enough to get beyond him. Not to be outdone, Blair grabbed at Jim's belt as he went by and was dragged halfway up the stairs before the combined weight overcame Jim's momentum and they collapsed in a heap. Not wanting to waste an opportunity, Jim grabbed Blair by the shoulders and dragged him up his body, causing moans from both of them as their, by now, fully hard erections rubbed against each other. With one hand around his body and the other cradling his head, Jim drove his tongue into Blair's willing mouth. Tongues dueled and hands started undoing clothing before Jim called a halt. 

"Wait, wait! Let's take this where we can be more comfortable. These stairs are digging into my back." 

They helped each other up, not without some fleeting groping, and made their way to the bedroom. They quickly stripped off their remaining clothes. 

"I'm free! I'm *so* psyched! Three and a half whole months with nothing to do but work on my thesis. And I just *love* working on my thesis." he said, giving Jim a big hug, before doing a victory dance around the room. 

"You're too hyped up to hold still while I fuck you aren't you. Hmmm, I guess I'd better make *sure* you hold still, then." 

With that he grabbed the gyrating Blair and tossed him on the bed. Grabbing some ties from the hook on the closet door, he snagged one of Blair's hands and tied it to the bedpost. The other was soon restrained as well. 

"There. Now I need to get rid of some of that excess energy. Hmmm, I think it's time ... for a serious workout." 

"Oh, yes. Please, I need you. I've been looking forward to this for so long." said Blair, writhing against the restraints. 

Jim quickly got the lube and applied it to himself and his lover. Without further talk, he flipped Blair's legs over his shoulders and drove in in one long powerful stroke. 

"Oh, god! Jim, yes. Yes, I love you. Oh. Harder ... do it harder ... make me lose control." 

Jim set a fast pace, knowing that this was what his lover needed. Soon, the scent of his partner's adrenaline and his cries of pleasure drove him over the edge, coming in hard bursts deep inside. This was enough to trigger Blair's orgasm, and he came in strong pulses all over his chest and the bed. 

"Oh, thank you," Blair panted, "I needed that so much. It was just what I needed. God, you take such good care of me." 

"Here, let me get those bindings off." 

"It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you I'm free. Bound or not, you free me to be the most I can be. I love you." 

"I love you, too, Chief." 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Hey, Jim?" 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"I'm still pretty psyched. How about it's my turn?" 

"What ever you need, Chief. I'm sure I'll manage."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
